Espero
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Lo que piensa Naruto de Sasuke cuando este se va. Un SasuNaru, Oneshot o no..no se aun, fic dedicado a arlichan!


Este fic está dedicado a arli-chan, una de mis mejores amigas y una de las personas más obsesionadas y locas por el yaoi (especifiquemos el sasuaru) que conozco. Espero que te guste, eh ¬¬. Aunque creo que ya lo había leído, da igual.  
Naruto no me pertenece, noooou T.T

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

¿Me sentirás gritar tu nombre?

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

¿Me sentirás romperme la garganta cuando grite tu nombre?  
¿Lo harás, Sasuke?

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Sentía, en verdad, que no podía gritar más. Sentía que mis cuerdas vocales se iban a estirar tanto que se iban a romper. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Tenía que forzarme a seguir gritando tu nombre. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Tenía que gritar tu nombre para poder sacarte de mí. Te habías ido sin decir nada a nadie. Te habías ido sin decir adiós. Te habías ido y me ibas a matar, ignoro el porque decidiste no hacerlo al final. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Pensar en nuestra última pelea, en tu cara de determinación, en tu cara siempre sin expresión, en tus ojos de ira contra mí… Pensar eso es inevitable, pensar eso me duele demasiado. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Me querías, lo sé, el hecho que me hayas dejado con vida demuestra que me querías. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! No se que duele más; que me hayas dejado con vida y te hayas ido o que pese a todo lo que vivimos y nuestra amistad intentaras matarme para obtener tu objetivo. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Aquí arrodillado en un campo de entrenamiento desolado estoy llorando. Llorando por ti. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Me duele la cabeza, me duelen los ojos, me duele la garganta. Me duele el cuerpo. Me duele todo lo que me hace una persona. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Ignoro, y poco me importa, cuanto tiempo he estado así. Ignoro cuanto tiempo he pensando en ti. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Miro el cielo, me abrazo a mi mismo con fuerza. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Lloro con fuerza, respiro entrecortado, la presión en mi pecho me impide respirar de hecho. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Mi cuerpo se dobla hasta que mi frente toca el suelo. Siento mis lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Acaso todo… nuestra amistad… tu eras mi primer amigo y por eso no soportaba la idea de que te fueras. Te fueras a un lugar que significaba el suicidio. No soportaba la idea de que fueras directo a la muerte. Acaso todo… nuestra amistad y esto que… que no puedo evitar eran… ¿eran solo sueños estúpidos? ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke…!

Mucha gente nos ha dicho, tanto a mí como a Sakura-chan que no vale la pena esperarte. Que no regresarás, que eres un traidor y que no mereces perdón. Mucha gente no puede entenderlo. No pueden entender porque yo veo todos los días las grandes puertas de Konoha esperando ver tu silueta caminar de regreso. En verdad yo tampoco. Que baka, ¿no? Yo sé que tomará mucho tiempo; hacerte fuerte, cumplir tus ambiciones… Yo sé que no son cosas que pasan de la noche a la mañana. Lo sé porque convertirse en Hokage tampoco es algo rápido.

No me importa que la gente diga que no regresarás. Yo iré a buscarte. Sakura-chan y yo pasaremos lo que sea para encontrarte y traerte de vuelta. No te dejaremos morir, Sasuke. Algunos dicen que tú sí nos dejarías morir. No me importa. En verdad, no me importa. Solo quiero verte de nuevo, solo una vez. Solo una vez más. Solo ver que estás bien. Que eres fuerte, que puedes alcanzar tus metas, que respiras. Solo eso. Me aterra pensar lo contrario. Me aterra esa idea cada día, cada vez con más fuerza porque después de todo vamos contra el reloj. Son solo tres años que sé con seguridad que estarás vivo. Por eso debo hacerme fuerte, debo ir en tu búsqueda. Encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida es algo que ni siquiera puedo imaginarme. Encontrar tu cuerpo en las manos de Orochimaru es algo que se que no soportaría. No podría sopórtalo.

Por eso ahora voy a este entrenamiento con Ero-sensei, se que debo mejorar para traerte de vuelta. Se que habrá una discusión entre nosotros como siempre, se que será una pelea donde te veré de nuevo. Te veré y esta sensación… ¡esta sensación multiplicada mil veces! Pero me sentiré mal también, yo se que será una pelea donde será todo o nada. Una pelea donde nuestras vidas estarán en juego. Odio pensar eso… en esas peleas siempre hay quienes pierden… quienes ganan… Y yo, en verdad, no quiero. No quiero que haya un perdedor y un ganador. No quiero que haya una pelea, Sasuke, no, no quiero.

Espero que le haya gustado. Originalmente era de otra pareja (adivinen xD) pero esta amiga mía insistió tanto que… bueno, se hizo un SasuNaru. Ojalá que alguien deje un review porque no se si hacerlo One-Shot o no… 


End file.
